Greer
Greer is one of the Ladies-in-Waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary, along with Lady Kenna, Lady Lola and Lady Aylee. She is not of noble birth, so unlike the others, she doesn't have a title. Her family is extremely rich, but she is expected to marry a wealthy man with a title so that her sisters and family can ascend into a more lavish lifestyle. Must See Episodes * Chosen * Left Behind Personality Greer can be soft spoken and a little reserved. She is very loyal to her Queen and her family, devoting her life to them. Early Life Greer's family is really wealthy, but their mines are running low so the potential for future wealth is dwindling. Greer has been sent to France with Mary with the expectation that she marry for riches and power. Season 1 * Pilot Trumpets sounds as a carriage arrived and Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer step out. They are all in France to wait upon their Queen Mary Stuart. They notice as King Henry arrives with his mistress Diane de Poitiers, but soon their Queen arrives and they join together in a group hug. Mary asks if the woman beside the king is Queen Catherine. Kenna informed her that she is actually Diane de Poitiers, the Kings official mistress, and beside them is their son Sebastian, the Kings favourite. Then Queen Catherine arrives and makes a statement by standing in front of the king and his mistress. Before Mary can greet the Royals, Prince Francis cuts across the grass to meet Mary. They exchange greetings and Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Soon the two royals walk arm-in-arm down towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary is set up in her chambers Greer, and the other Ladies-in-Waiting are given instructions on what their duties are to their Queen and what is to be expected of them at all times. Once the woman is gone the girls immediately start dressing themselves up, and a a few decide to explore the castle. That evening at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding, Mary greets people, with Aylee beside her. Lola is talking with Greer when Colin MacPhail walks in. Greer ask why he is talking to Mary instead of with Lola. Lola, annoyed states he's simply paying his respects to his Queen as he hands her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink. Then all five girls begin dancing in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Later at the bedding ceremony Elisabeth and Philip are both getting undressed in front of specially selected members of the Church. Mary and her ladies decide to spy of the event, wanting to know what they will be in for on their wedding nights. One they decided they've watched enough, they run off in separate directions. The day morning Mary informs them of what happened to her the night before with Colin MacPhail in her bedchamber. Mary decided she want to talk with Colin herself. Lola tells them she was able to talk to him, and says someone with power forced him to try and rape his Queen. After Mary has a meeting with the King and Queen, she informs them that Colin has already been beheaded. Lola is hurt and upset, even blaming Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them, as they are all still friends. All of the girls stay quiet after that, none of them looking at each other. Mary leaves, upset. * Inquisition Greer is told by one of the castle servants that Wet Nurse, Jean has been taking to the dungain and put on the rack for information. Greer imedietly goes to find Mary and inform her of the news. When Greer gets to Mary's room she tells both Mary and Sebastian her news. knowing it's all connected back to Bash's cousin, Isobel and her baby * Royal Blood Greer and Kenna were already at the Winter Festival when for Mary and Bash arrived. It was snowing and they were already surrounded by other children, they waived at their Queen, and went back to what they were working on. Greer and Kenna walk together with the Prince’s in front of them. Greer made a comment about the strange man who was standing by a tree looking suspicious. They both found it odd, but were distracted when Charles fell down. Kenna walked over to see if he was alright, and when she lifted up his mask, was surprised to see it was not a young Charles. Greer immediately went to go see who was behind Henry's mask. They alertedMary and Bash when it too, was not Henry under his mask. Bash ordered everyone to take off their masks, Charles and Henry were nowhere in sight. Mary ordered Kenna and Greer to have guards spread out looking for the boys. She hollered at them to find Lord Hugo before they left. *'Consummation' Greer and Kenna were in the throne room waiting for Mary while Queen Catherine was making final preparation for her own beheading. However everything stopped when the Royal trumpets sounded. Announcing the arrival of a Royalty. As it turned out it was Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise. Mary informed her and Kenna that she was going to marry Sebastian that evening. Greer ran to her chambers to grab a vail for her Queen. Telling her that it would keep her face hidden during their secret ceremony. However stopped talking when she spotted Lola she was surprised when she entered with Francis but she explained how they ran into each other in Paris, and how her carriage had been swept away in the middle of the night. Lola made an excuse for them to leave so Franis and Mary could talk. That night King Henry announced that the English Queen was dead. He then demanded Mary choose one of his sons to marry that night. Mary refused. The next day Mary had decided to wed Francis. Greer and the other's along with Mary's mother were helping her get ready for the big event. Now long after that Greer, Kenna and Lola were walking down the aisle behind Mary for her wedding. During the wedding reception, Greer informed her Queen that the consummation ceremony was to begin. Mary asked for a moment to finish talking with her mother. Greer, Lola and Kenna all accompanied Mary and Francis to the bedding ceremony. They were among the witnesses for the night. *'Dirty Laundry' Greer, Kenna, and Lola were all waiting for Their Queen's return to court, as it had been two months since they last saw her. She greted them all in the hallways and even told Greer she had found her a suitor. And one for Lola in Paris too. Soon Queen Catherine arrived and swished her son off to tell him something. Back in Mary's chambers they were all trying on the dresses Mary had bought them. Kenna's was white, and Greer's was black, however Lola's didn't fit. Mary told her not to worry, as she would have it tailered for her. She then brought out candy for them to eat. Notes * Greer was raised with hounds in the house, as they were her father's favourite animal. * Greer's full name is Greer Norwood, realistically her 'title' if she had one, would be Lady Norwood. Historical Notes * Historically, she along with the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary have the same name, Mary. Together, they were known as The Four Marys. * Greer is most closely based on Mary Seton of the Four Marys. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Scottish Category:Ladies-in-waiting